


Storm

by Dysia



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Frottage, M/M, PWP, just some plot but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysia/pseuds/Dysia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan is scared. He hates storm, and this one is really terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

It was the worst storm in my whole life. Definitely the worst.

I hide my face under the blanket and I shoot my eyes as tight as I could to not see anything, but it was useless. I still could see dim light although my eyes were closed and I was lying turned away from the window. I let out a small whimper and tightened my grip on my shirt even more.

Yes, I’m scared of storms. It may be funny because I’m not a child anymore. I’m actually 24 but I’m still scared when there is a storm. And this one was huge, really huge. Thunders were so loud that I felt like the whole building is shaking, and lightings could illuminate the room so without any problems I would see Yongguk sleeping in the bed opposite of mine, if I only look in that direction. 

Next thunder was so loud, that I thought that I will get deaf, and I felt that everything is shaking in the room. I grabbed my hand and gripped it tightly, but I hissed when my nail dug to hard into my skin.

“Fuck” I groaned, loosened my grip and then massaged slowly that area.

“Himchan?” I heard and froze for a moment. I heard some rustles and then Yongguk spoke again “You alright?”

“Yeah” I responded after moment of silence.

“Why are you not sleeping?” he asked again and I snorted. He must be kidding me, I thought.

“You are really asking that? Isn’t that obvious?” I said, my eyes still closed tightly.

“Right, this storm is terrible”

With another thunder I jumped a bit and unfortunately Yongguk noticed it.

“You sure everything is alright?”

“Y-yeah” I stuttered. I mentally cursed again. Why am I stuttering? Why? He will think I am a coward now and he will laugh for months…

“Himchan… You are scared of storms?”

I didn’t know what to say. Maybe I should lie and tell me that I’m not scared. On the other hand it would be useless and it would be easier to tell him already that I’m scared because he would discover it anyway.

“Yeah. I’m scared” I whispered. 

For a moment I wasn’t sure if he heard me through the rain hitting hard on the window, but then I heard a chuckle. He is fucking laughing at me.

“Shut up, you moron” I said angrily turning into his direction and looking at his bed. The lightning illuminated the room again so I could see his body turned into my direction.

“I wasn’t saying anything”

“But you were laughing and that’s enough” 

“Sorry” He said after a while “I didn’t meant to be rude or anything… I just thought that you are so brave and you are not scared of anything. You know, you are such a diva”

“I’m not!” 

“But everyone think that you are. They think that you are so handsome, clever, brave and so flawless… But now I know the truth. I know your secret.” He laughed a bit.

I sighed. It’s enough that he knows about it, other people doesn’t have to know.

“Please, don’t tell anyone about it. My reputation will be ruined”

Yongguk was silent again and expect few thunders and my rapid heartbeat I didn’t hear anything. Fuck, I was so scared and my roommate didn’t make me feel any better. Now I had to worry about my reputation too and what other people will think about me, and not only about a possibility that a lightning will hit me, like every time when there is a storm.

When I was about to turn away from him, he said “I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry. I was just joking.”

I felt like a heavy burden was lifted from my chest and I could breathe more calmly again.

“Thanks Yongguk” I whispered and lied on my back. “And it wasn’t funny. Not at all.”

I closed my eyes tightly trying to calm down. Everything will be alright Himchan. This storm will end soon and everything will be alright. I tried to convince myself with such words. But it didn’t help at all and Yongguk was pissing me off more and more.

“How is that even possible…” he whispered.

I groaned “Just stop thinking about it and go to sleep” 

“But Himchan, how is that possible that no one noticed anything?” he said louder this time “We are living together for few years now, and we are even sharing a room but I never noticed. How is that possible?”

I shrugged “I don’t know. I think that I’m just a great actor”

“Indeed, you are great, because I don’t think that anyone noticed it”

After next few minutes, when I could only hear rain hitting the window and thunders, which were now more quite, Yongguk spoke again.

“You remember that day when we had to film one episode of our program outside and there was a storm?”

I shivered when I thought about that day.

“Yeah” I whispered shortly.

“This storm was really horrible, but you were acting like you didn’t care or something. You didn’t look scared at all”

I chuckled “Really? I thought that I will shit my pants, because I was so scared”

“But you still looked pretty normal and calm, like it wasn’t bothering you at all”

“I’m definitely a good actor. Maybe I should play in some drama. What do you think?”

Yongguk didn’t have time to respond anything, because there was loud thunder again and I let out a yelp. A loud one. I felt like crying. I thought that this storm was already far away, but here we had a new storm. I have had enough. I shivered trying to calm my breath, my nails were digging painfully into my hand, but I didn’t care. I just wanted to sleep and wake up tomorrow, with the sun shining brightly and its warm rays touching my skin.

I jumped when I felt something on my arm.

“Calm down Himchan, it’s only me” 

I took few deep breaths, Yongguk was touching my arm softly trying to make me calm. But it didn’t really work.

“I’m scared” I groaned pathetically.

“I know” he said softly “Move a bit”

I did what he told me, not thinking about it too much, and then he lied in the bed next to me. He put the blanket around our bodies to keep us warm, and moved to his side to face me. I also turned towards him. I looked at him, but his face was barely visible because of the darkness but still I could see that he smiled a bit.

“You don’t have to be scared. I’m right here, I will protect you.”

I felt a warm feeling in my chest. I tried to smile too but it looked rather like a grimace of pain.

“Thanks” I whispered and closed my eyes again.

His body was warm, maybe even too warm. I could feel it pretty well, because my bed wasn’t really made for two people to sleep in it comfortably. My back was touching the wall behind me, and still his legs and arms were touching mine. But I didn’t mind that, it felt good actually. I could also hear his breathe very clearly. I could hear him taking a breathe in and feel the air, which he was breathing out, on my skin. It felt good.

I would feel a lot better, if there wasn’t a storm. With every thunder, which were louder and louder, I was clenching my fist tighter on his shirt. I couldn’t see if he was looking at me, because I had my own eyes closed tightly, but I was almost sure that he was. 

Suddenly he put one of his hands around my waist and pushed me closer to him, so my face leaned on his chest. I opened my eyes but I couldn’t see anything. Instead I could smell something. I could feel a scent of oranges, I love oranges, and maybe a bit of vanilla? I couldn’t quite name it, but I liked it. Yongguk’s scent was amazing. I took another deep breathe, feeling delighted when this scent filled my lungs. Those thunders were not so horrific anymore. I smiled a bit and nuzzled my head even more into his chest. I could here there his heartbeat, slow and loud and it made me feel even better.

We were lying like that for a few minutes, neither of us saying anything. It was warm, but my legs started getting numb because of not really comfortable position. Trying to get some more space to lie comfortable, I bent my knee a bit. I wanted to push Yongguk’s legs a bit like that, but it wasn’t really a good idea. Our bodies were to close and I pulled my knee to high.

Yongguk let out a low hiss.

“What are you doing, Himchan?” he whispered, his voice lower than usual.

I felt a shiver running down my spine. His voice is sexy.

“S-sorry, I didn’t meant to. It was just a bit uncomfortable and I wanted… You know…” 

I didn’t know what I should tell him. This whole situation was a bit weird. I couldn’t say that I didn’t enjoy it at first, but now the atmosphere was a bit stiff and weird. I felt that blush is covering my cheeks and it’s way too hot in the room now. It’s just an accident I was telling myself but it didn’t help. Few seconds ago, by accident but still, my knee rubbed, or maybe rather pressed on, his cock. 

And this noise which he made… I really wanted to hear it again.

I looked up and thanks to the lightning I could see his face. His eyes were closed tightly and his teeth were digging into his lower lip rather painfully. I brought my hand up and touched his jaw lightly with my fingertips.

“Yongguk?” I asked softly “Everything is alright… down there?”

“Don’t ask such things Himchan” he whispered back

“Why?” I asked innocently and put my hand on his cheek stroking it lightly.

Then everything happened really fast. He slapped my hand away from his face, grabbed me by the hips and pushed me on my back. He found his place between my legs, his hands holding my wrists tightly on the both sides of my head.

“Don’t make it even harder for me” he growled.

I blinked few times without any idea what he is talking about.

“Yongguk, what do you…”

“I can’t take it anymore, you are driving me crazy. I don’t really know when it started, but know your every move, your every touch just makes me go insane. And now I’m lying in one bed with you, and you made it so hard for me… But you’re still acting so innocent, like you don’t know what are you doing to me. I just can’t…”

I didn’t have time to response because he pushed his lips on mine. I was thinking about that a lot of times, how would it feel to have his lips on mine, but now I was so surprised that I didn’t know what to do. His lips were moving slowly and gently against mine and I was lying stiff doing nothing. When I woke up from the trans, which I was in for a few moments, I wanted to kiss him back but he moved his face away faster. But I didn’t let him move away and left it like that. I realized that he may think that I don’t want it or something like that, and that definitely wasn’t true.

As fast as I could I moved my head up and smashed our lips together. Hips lips were amazing, so soft and thick, even better than I have imagined, and they tasted like the best candy in the world. 

Our lips were moving together slowly, without rush. He released my hands and placed his on my hips, slowly moving them up and then down again. I placed my hands on his neck instead, to bring our bodies even closer, what wasn’t possible, because he was lying already on me, with our chests pressed to each other. Eventually I pushed my left hand into his hair and started tugging lightly. 

Unfortunately we had to breath, so Yongguk broke the kiss and looked at me. I couldn’t see his face clearly, but I was sure I saw sparks of happiness in his eyes.

I couldn’t wait any longer so with my hands I pushed his head back down and we were kissing again. This time the kiss wasn’t so innocent. He took my lower lip and sucked on it playfully. I opened my lips and let out a shaky breathe, but soon after his lips were again on mine and his tongue was massaging my own. It felt so good that I pulled a strand of his hair to harsh and he groaned.

“Not so harsh, Himchan. It hurts.” He said, his voice low and so sexy.

“Sorry”

We were kissing again and his tongue without any problem pushed past my lips. This kiss was a lot more desperate and messy. His right hand moved under my shirt and he was touching my skin lightly with his fingertips. I felt millions of butterflies flying in my stomach. I knew that only Yongguk have such power, to make me feel like that.

His lips moved from my lips to my jaw, leaving there small kisses, then he moved to my neck also kissing it and licking. My breathe was shallow and fast. It felt good. 

I let out a small moan when he sucked my sensitive spot right behind my ear. 

“Himchan” he whispered “You are so sexy”

I moaned again, hearing such words from him. His hands under my shirt were moving faster and harsher. I eagerly also put my hands under his t-shirt, touching his warm skin. I ran my hands up and down on his back feeling every muscle. But it wasn’t enough.

I pulled his shirt as high as I could. Fortunately he understood what I want and took it off. Soon after my shirt was lying on the floor together with his, and Yongguk’s hands were running up and down my body again. His lips moved lower so he was placing small kisses on my collarbones now. In the same time he found one of my nipples and started pinching it lightly. 

When he sucked pretty hard on my collarbone I let out louder moan and scratched his back with my nails. He let out a small groan of approval and licked the mark he just made. Then he moved to my right nipple and bite it lightly, playing with the other. When he finished playing with the right nipple he moved to the left one to suck on it too. His hands moved down and slipped under my boxers.

Just then I realized how hard I already am. His hands were moving up and down on my hips and thighs and it was driving me crazy. I needed friction.

I lifted my hips to show him what I want but he didn’t realized, or pretended not to and his hands moved to my butt squeezing it lightly.

“Yongguk” I whined desperately.

Instead of giving me what I wanted he moved his body back up so we were facing each other. His lips leaned on mine again and his tongue slipped into my mouth immediately. I moved my hips again, and this time I met with his hard cock. We both let out small moans and he started to press our hard members together.

With passing time our kiss turned to be more messy, because of the lack of air and our growing need to release. I slipped my hand into Yongguk’s boxers and moved them down as much as I could, lying under him. Then I started running my fingers down his back, through his ass cheek to his thigh, as far as I could reach. His moves had gotten even more rushed and he was pressing his bare cock even harder into my clothed one.

Finally he pushed my boxers down my legs and threw them on the floor. He did the same with his own and settled himself between my legs again. Unfortunately there was a lightning, so he moved his eyes up and down my body. I felt that I’m blushing again but he covered my lips with his again and kissed me lightly.

“You’re beautiful” he whispered, and now I was sure that I’m red like a strawberry.

His lips moved to my neck leaving there small kisses, and his hips were moving slowly along with mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist, to bring our bodies as close as it is only possible.

It felt a lot better like that. His warm, soft skin pressed against mine and our bare, hard cocks rubbing together.

Our pants soon turned to low moans, whines and groans. His lips were doing wonders on my skin, making me feel hot all over. I pushed my hips up desperately. I couldn’t really wait anymore, I wanted to come as fast as possible.

Yongguk must have think otherwise, because he pushed my hips down with his hand.

“Don’t be so impatient”

“I want to come” I groaned back as he pushed his hips onto mine a bit harder this time.

He just hummed and slipped his hand between our bodies. He took my cock and gave it one stroke. I arched my back from the bed moaning, I wanted more.

Yongguk took his own cock in his other hand and started stroking both of us. I was looking as his hands were moving up and down, his head thrown back, lips parted and low groans coming from there. Now I was thankful for every lightning, because I could see his pleasured face very clearly and this sight was definitely wonderful. I wanted to remember it clearly. so every time I am jerkin off and can imagine it again.

I groaned loudly when his hand tightened even more around my dick, and he looked right into my eyes. There were so many emotions mixed together, that I couldn’t really recognize them. He moved his head back to my neck to kiss and lick it again, increasing the pleasure which I felt. 

Suddenly his hand was gone from around my cock, but before I had time to protest I felt his hard cock pressing against my, and a hand wrapping around both of our lengths. It was the best thing I have ever felt. I thrown my had back digging my nails into his arm.

“Yongguk” I moaned, drops of precum already covering my cock. But it only caused strokes to be easier and more pleasurable.

I was moaning and gasping for air constantly, Yongguk on the other hand was groaning quietly. My eyes were closed tightly and my head was thrown back on the pillow. My toes were curling with every new wave of pleasure, one of my legs leaned back on the bed because I didn’t have strength to hold it up anymore. My back was arching from time to time and then leaning on the bedsheets again when Yongguk was stroking us. My hands were running freely up and down Yongguk’s back scratching it lightly from time to time.

“I am so close” I groaned, when I felt familiar warmth in my abdomen.

“Himchan” he moaned loudly, and his hand started moving even faster.

I couldn’t hold it back anymore, even though I would love it to last longer. With a next load moan I came, and white liquid covered my skin. Few seconds later Yongguk reached his climax, with a few low grunts and his sperm mixed with mine on my abdomen. 

I was still shivering from the past orgasm, which was the biggest orgasm I have ever experienced by the way, when Yongguk leaned down and started kissing my jaw and cheeks. Finally he placed his lips on my and we kissed slowly.

After our heartbeats and breathes calmed a bit, he pulled away and leaned back next to me. He took few tissues from the bedside table and slowly wiped the mess which we made. Then he threw it somewhere and took a blanket, which ended on the floor earlier, and covered our bodies with it.

I was too tired to say or do anything. The last thing I felt was Yongguk’s hands around my waist.

 

***

I woke up with warm rays touching my skin. I opened my eyes I looked right at Yongguk, who was lying next to me with his arm around my waist. I smiled a bit. He looked incredibly handsome even asleep.

Then I looked outside. There weren’t any signs of the storm, which had place last night. The sky was clear, without any clouds and the sun was shining brightly.

As carefully as I could I took Yongguk’s hand from around my waist and placed it on the bed. Then I stood up and with some difficulties, because I didn’t want to wake him, I got up from the bed. I took my boxers which were lying on the floor next to the bed and put them on. Then I went to the window and opened it.

I took few deep breaths of the fresh air, which still smelled a bit like a rain. I sat on the windowsill and looked outside on the street. From such height I couldn’t see clearly people or cars but I still looked down there, watching a city which was waking up right now.

“Himchan?”

I looked back where I saw Yongguk sitting on the bed and rubbing his eyes with his hands. He looked quite cute like that.

“Yeah” I answered. His eyes immediately leaned on me.

We were only looking at each other for something like a minute, or maybe two, not saying anything. Then Yongguk broke the silence.

“Yesterday… that… I mean… I’m sorry” he said quietly, stuttering few times, and looked down on the floor.

I felt a sharp stab in my chest.

“Why are you apologizing? You didn’t want this?” 

“It’s not that. I wanted it for such a long time already, you don’t even know how much I wanted it to happen and how many times I imagined us in a such situation. But it wasn’t fair. I took advantage of you when you were scared and you probably didn’t know what are you doing because of this storm… You didn’t even want that”

“Who said I didn’t want that?” I asked immediately.

“That… I just thought…”

“I also wanted it to happen for so long, maybe even longer than you. And this night was the best night of my life, even though that there was a huge storm. That’s because my bigger dream come true.”

Yongguk’s lips were half open now and he looked at me with his eyes opened widely. I chuckled because this sight was just adorable. Now when I knew that he is feeling something for me I was really happy.

I stood up from the windowsill and come to my bed. I sat down next to Yongguk, who was fortunately still covered with the blanket, because seeing him naked wouldn’t help me to concentrate and said everything what I want to tell him now.

“You are a special person to me, my favorite hyung, my favorite bandmate, my best friend but still it’s not enough. I want more Yongguk. I want to wake up next to you in the morning, just like today, and look at you when you wake up. I want to talk with you about everything and anything. lying together on the couch. I want to hug you from behind, when you are not expecting it. I want to whisper sweet nothing into your ear and make you blush. I want to kiss you when no one is looking. I want to moan your name when you are making love to me. I want you more with every passing day, with every passing minute. I want you to be mine and only mine. I love you Yongguk. 

He pulled me down so I was lying on him. He was kissing me slowly his hands tight on my waist.

“I love you too, Himchan. I love you so much” he said and hugged me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)


End file.
